Clips are used in non-residential building and construction to securely connect one metal framing component to either another metal framing component or a structural building component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,080 (the “080 patent”) discloses such a clip. The apparatus [described in the '080 patent] is a bracket with a first plate for mounting to the primary structure and a second plate for mounting in sliding relation to the wall studs. The second plate is formed with slots which are vertically oriented, a fastener with a spacer are fastened through each slot.
According to claim 1 of the '080 patent, the bracket disclosed therein has “ . . . a first plate having a linear edge; and a second plate having a selected thickness and a second linear edge and being integrally connected to the said first plate with said first linear edge and said second linear edge coinciding, said second plate formed with at least one linear slot therethrough, said slot having a selected width.”
U.S. Pat. No. 8,181,419 (the “419 patent”) states that “[f]or a more complete and detailed description of such connection devices, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,906,080; 6,612,087; 5,467,566; and 7,503,150; . . . .”
The '419 patent goes on to state that “[t]he degree to which such devices function as intended is dependent upon proper installation. For example, should a shouldered screw be inserted and tightened off center in the slot, the shoulder would overlap and clamp the plate to the member. This clamping would render the connection more or less rigid and not slideable. Avoiding this kind of improper installation requires time and installer dexterity to properly align the screw in the slot.”
While the two preceding references refer to clips where the member—e.g. strut—slides in the clip, there are also several types of fixed clips. There are over 20 different design iterations of clips with varying lengths, widths, thicknesses, and hole patterns.
The prior art clips are typically transported to and within the job site in 5 gallon plastic buckets. For example, if one needs seven (7) different types of clips for a job on the 5th floor of a building, then one orders and hauls 7 separate 5 gallon buckets up the elevator or stairs to the 5th floor, each bucket containing a different type of clip.
There is therefore a need for an adjustable clip to replace the multiple non-adjustable clips, and that will enable distributors to stock and inventory fewer types of clips, reduce warehousing complexity, and thus reduce their costs. The reduced number of clip designs will also allow contractors and builders to reduce the complexity of clip management and haulage at the job site. For instance, in the preceding example, one would only need a single 5 gallon bucket containing a single type of clip instead of the 7 different buckets each containing a different type of clip.